


We Had a Deal

by AAM_writes



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Pining Betty Cooper, Shameless Smut, Smut, horny betty, no bughead cheating so don't worry you guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22447516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAM_writes/pseuds/AAM_writes
Summary: It’s not that Betty doesn’t love her boyfriend. She loves him. But sweet feelings with which they started dating merged into strong friendship. She loved him as a part of her life, but not as a lover.Not that she loves Jughead.They don’t talk or spend time together. They just fuck.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 11
Kudos: 152





	We Had a Deal

_Humid air inside his car._

_Foggy windows._

_Heavy breaths._

_Lips almost touching._

_His strong hands holding her hips tight, helping her move._

_Up and down._

_Up and down._

_Her fingers tangled in his dark locks._

_He moves his lips down her neck, latching on her pulse point._

_Taught nipples rub against his chest._

_They are in a haze of lust._

_She is overwhelmed._

_Just as she is about to shatter he makes her look into his eyes._

_He likes the eye contact when she falls apart._

_Blue eyes boring into her, making her come harder._

“Babe? Are you alright?”

Betty is snapped out of her thoughts. She turns her head to look at her boyfriend, where he sits beside her on the couch. Short blonde hair and pale grey eyes.

“Yeah. Just a bit nervous about tomorrow’s test” she quickly makes a lie.

“You’ll ace it, as always.” Josh smiles and pecks her cheek.

Josh.

Her boyfriend.

On whom she is cheating.

Fuck.

It’s not that Betty doesn’t love her boyfriend. She loves him. But sweet feelings with which they started dating merged into strong friendship. She loved him as a part of her life, but not as a lover.

Not that she loves Jughead.

They don’t talk or spend time together. They just fuck. She knows he has a girlfriend, but she doesn’t know what makes him cheat on her. She feels bad, he tells her not think about it, so she doesn’t.

What makes her cheat on her boyfriend is an incredible sexual frustration. It’s not that she and Josh don’t have sex. They do. Rarely. And not satisfying. They lost their virginity to each other, but it soon turned out that Josh just wasn’t that much into sexual part of relationships. And he also didn’t know how to bring her to an orgasm.

Betty could relieve just as much frustration with her hand.

She met Jughead when he was taking his internship at her parents’ newspaper during summer. She came to drop by some papers that were sent to their home by mistake. Her parents were out chasing some story. They hooked up in a storage room.

They continued seeing each other after that, but made sure to keep it strictly about fucking.

It has been two months by now.

Just as she shut the door behind Josh her phone dings with a message. The contact’s name consists of two emojis. A crown and a snake.

“Tonight?” the message reads.

She smiles, already anticipating what is awaiting her.

“My parents are out of town. Come in two hours. Make sure no one sees you.”

They fuck through the whole night, making each other moan and groan and come again and again.

At first it’s hard and fast. He crashes her just as he walks through the door and bends her over the back of the couch that stands closest to the door. She wears only a robe, no underwear and he doesn’t bother to undress, pushing his jeans so he is able to plunge into her.

After the edge is taken off it’s slow and sensual.

He likes to tease her, make her beg. He eats her out on her dinner table. He holds her thighs to the table and licks and sucks her clit until she is a whining mess and then he thrust two long fingers into her, bringing her the desired relief, her juices sipping on the table.

She scrubs it clean and bleaches next morning, but still blushes almost every time and tries to eat at the kitchen isle.

Then he makes her suck him off, standing in the middle of her living room. She hums and moans around his cock, helping with her hand where she can’t fit his impressive length into her mouth.

They are on her bed and he groans into her neck.

“You are so hot” he breathes into her ear and she thrives in his praise. “I want you all the time” he pants, “all. the. damn. time.” he punctuates each word with a hard thrust and she nearly comes from just this.

He continues his dirty talk and leaves only when the sun starts rising. They never sleep together, don’t even lay in afterglow. Just fuck.

As months go by Betty starts to learn and notice small things about him. She knows his usual order at Pop’s, knows that he likes dogs and conspiracy theories, she knows what books he likes to read, he even borrowed her books a couple of times. He doesn’t hide those things, but they made a deal not to share.

She understands that something went wrong somewhere around February. They are meeting at the drive in, that is closed for winter. When she sneaks into the projection booth he is sitting on the cot, head thrown back, leaning on the wall. Even in the dim light of a small lamp in the corner she can see he has a black eye and a cut on the brow. His lips are split too. And her heart wrenches with worry.

“What happened?”

“Nothing that you should know.” he snaps and she lets him fuck her hard, bite her shoulder and spill inside her. When he comes she can’t help but holds him a little longer, clinging to him.

He must feel something, because when she is dressed again and ready to leave he says “Don’t do it, Betty. We had a deal.”

She breaks up with Josh next week. She can’t lie to herself anymore, because she feels like she is cheating. And she does. But she feels like she is cheating on Jughead.

She tells him about breakup during their next encounter and he must have understood something, because he stops contacting her after that.

By April Betty is angry, sad and frustrated. She is a mess of feelings and she seeks release in the sting that’s created when her nails dig deep into her palms. But she can’t complain, she did it to herself. And she wants him. All of him.

On April 21st her phone rings at four in the morning. Her heart starts beating faster when she sees a snake and crown.

“Can you come?” his voice is low and hoarse.

She shouldn’t. She should hang up and ignore him like he did the last three months.

She sneaks out of her house and drives to Sunnyside trailer park.

The door to his trailer is not locked and she finds him on the couch. His state is bad. His face is cut and swollen, shirt torn and soaked with blood.

She doesn’t ask, she knows he won’t answer. She holds her tears and helps him out of his clothes and to the shower. Once he is clean of blood she can see his ribs are bruised and he limps on left leg. She finds the first aid kit and tends to him. All silent.

Once he is in his bed she turns to leave. His hand wraps around her wrist, “I want you”.

“You are in pain” she reasons.

“I don’t care. I want you.”

She wants to scream at him, demand explanations, but then...

“I need you... please” he lets his walls down. There is vulnerability in his eyes and a hint of fear. Fear that she will leave.

She is careful with him, soft touches and slow movements. They hold eye contact all the time and there are so much in it that she collapses and falls asleep in his arms exhausted. Emotionally more than physically.

She wakes up in early morning. Jughead is already awake, he rubs his thumb on the scars on her palm.

“Why did you do it?” He tugs her palm closer and kisses crescent moon scars. Each one of them.

«I should probably go”, she croaks finally, “you friends and girlfriend are probably wondering how are you...”.

“I don’t have a girlfriend”, he answers, as of its the most important information right now. Not who did this to him. Not why. Just that he doesn’t have a girlfriend.

“She dumped me in October, kind of birthday present I guess”, he chuckles, “said she was more into girls”

Betty wants to be sorry, really wants, but she isn’t. Not sorry for him being single. And then...

“Betty....” her name is soft, coming out of his lips.

She looks into his eyes and sees everything. Self doubt, struggle, fear....

“I love you”, his voice is just above whisper.

“I love you, too” she exhales in response.

And all is right in the world.


End file.
